Generic vehicle seats comprising such operator devices are already well known from the prior art. For example, these operator devices comprise a type of joystick and other controls such as buttons or switches and thus, for example, allow the driver or user to adjust, move and/or activate elements such as the vehicle seat and/or elements arranged on a vehicle with which the vehicle seat is associated, such as an excavator bucket.
Often, these operator devices are at least partly separated mechanically from seat adjustment devices for adjusting the vertical and/or longitudinal position of the seat, and are arranged on the side of the seat, for example. If an operator sits on the seat and has to adjust the seat height, the operator devices may, in some circumstances, be not so easy to access any longer.